


Buttons

by CryoftheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pickett is a dog here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryoftheCat/pseuds/CryoftheCat
Summary: Newt grabbed the nearest clothing within reach, which happened to be Percival’s large button-up shirt lying on the floor beside his feet.





	

The sunlight filtering through the curtains of the bedroom window, along with the faint scratching on the front door rouses Newt from his sleep. Blearily, he registers the warm arm around his waist, a solid chest pressed to his back, and the soft snores tickling the hair on his nape. He smiles and cuddles closer to Percival, just about falling back to sleep, when a dog’s whine brought him back to his senses.

Pickett needs to go first, then he’ll go back to sleep.

He gets up slowly, taking care not to wake Percival, and swings his legs over the bed. He stands and immediately takes note of his nudity and the slight pain on his back, making him flush. Percival had been high on success after finally closing a particularly difficult case, making him a bit more enthusiastic than usual last night. Newt certainly isn’t complaining.

Pickett’s whines grow more and more urgent, so Newt grabbed the nearest clothing within reach, which happened to be Percival’s large button-up shirt lying on the floor beside his feet. He stuffs his arms in the sleeves and does the bottom four buttons as he makes his way to the front door. Pickett is staring at him impatiently and Newt smiles in slight apology as he opens the door. The small puppy dashes outside to do his business and Newt shuts the door after him. It’s still very early, and they can still get away with a couple more hours of sleep before Percival has to get ready for work.

He creeps back to bed and pulls up the covers, tucking himself just under Percival’s chin. He heard a grunt and feels strong arms folding around him and pulling him closer. Newt smiles to himself, positioning his head so he can rest it against his partner’s heartbeat.

“Good morning, love”

“I distinctly remember taking this off of you last night,” says Percival in a sleepy mumble as he fingers the material on Newt’s back.

Newt buries his face into his partner’s neck as his face heats up just a tiny bit. “Pickett needed to go and I am not walking around this house naked, no matter how secure you think it is,” he says sleepily.

He feels a rumble deep inside Percival’s throat as the man chuckles. His arms tighten around Newt and rolls the slighter man on top of him gently, pulling him down for a kiss.

Newt falls into the kiss happily, long and slow and just about lulls him back to sleep. Just before his eyes drift close he hears Percival murmur softly “I like it. You should wear it more often.”

Maybe I will, Newt thinks, the ghost of the kiss still tingling on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever, please no critiques, this is just practice. Thanks!


End file.
